ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney's Studio Kingdom
Disney's Studio Kingdom is a studio-styled Magic Kingdom to be located in an unknown place. This is almost similar to a combination between the Magic Kingdoms and Disney studio parks. Details *Unlike other Magic Kingdoms, this won't have Cinderella's Carousel and the Mad Tea Party since this is a studio park. List of zones Hollywood This park will have Hollywood instead of Main Street U.S.A. Attractions *Hollywood Railroad *Hollywood Showdown (outdoor show) *Hollywood Vehicles *Disney Character Encounter *The Great Movie Ride *The Magic of Disney Animation *Rock 'n' Roller Coaster: Featuring Aerosmith *Tower of Terror *Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales 4D: Lights, Camera, Adventure! Restaurants Shops *Hollywood Store Broadway Attractions *The Mickey Mouse Revue Restaurants Shops Fantasyland Main Fantasyland Attractions *Disney Magic Castle *Pooh's Marvelous Adventures *Monstro's Revenge *Pixie Hollow Restaurants Shops Dumbo's Circus Attractions *Dumbo the Flying Elephant *Casey Jr. Train Restaurants Shops Princess Boulevard Attractions *Cinderella's Chateau *Snow White's Cottage *Seven Dwarfs Mine Train *Aurora's Cottage *Ariel's Castle *Under the Sea Experience *Belle's Village *Jasmine and Aladdin's Palace *Jasmine and Aladdin's Magic Carpets *Pocahontas River Ride *Mulan's Palace *Mulan's Fighting Tutorial *Tiana's Showboat Jubilee *Rapunzel's Tower *Rapunzel's Gold Lantern Viewing Boats Restaurants *Tiana's Palace Shops *Princess Souvenirs Villains' Boulevard Attractions *Jafar's Wrath *Maleficent's Lair *Evil Queen's Castle *Captain Hook's Ship *Cruella's Dangerous Drive *Madam Mim's Lab *Ursula's Spinning Tentacles *Scar's Elephant Graveyard *Kaa's Slither-By *Hades's Underworld *Yzma's Secret Lab Coaster *Dr. Facilier's Voodoo Room Restaurants *Gaston's Tavern Shops Tomorrowland Attractions *Space Mountain *Orbitron Rockets *Star Tours *Captain EO *Disney Racers Speedway *PeopleMover *Submarine Voyage *Buzz Lightyear's Astro Blasters Restaurants Shops Adventureland Attractions *Safari River Ferries *Tarzan's Treehouse *The Tiki Room Fowl Party *Haunted Mansion *Timon and Pumbaa's Wild Jungle Safari *Baloo's Sea Ducks *Louie's Palace Restaurants *Hakuna Matata Restaurant *Louie's Place Shops *Bare Necessities Frontierland *Big Thunder Mountain *Splash Mountain *Disney's Great Western Country Hoedown Mickey's Toontown Attractions *Mickey's House *Minnie's House *Donald's House *Donald's Boat *Daisy's House *Pluto's Doghouse *Goofy's House *Chip and Dale's Treehouse *Rescue Rangers Raceway *Gadget's Go Coaster *Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin *Scrooge McDuck's Mansion *Launchpad's Unaware Airline Flight *Darkwing Duck's St. Canard Adventure Restaurants Shops Disney Channel Backlot Attractions *Kim Possible's Agent Flash *Jake Long the American Dragon Coaster *Phineas and Ferb's House *The Coolest Coaster Ever *Dr. Doofenschmirtz's Lair *The Wizards of Waverly Place: Spells Come Alive! *The Suite Life on Deck Ahoy! *Disney Junior - Live on Stage! Restaurants *Bueno Nacho *Waverly Place Shops Pixar Studios Toy Story Playground Attractions *Slinky Dog Spin *Toy Soldier Parachute Drop *Toy Soldier Boot Camp *RC's Racing Track *Barrel of Fun *Cubot *Barbie's Dreamhouse *Little Tikes Play Place *Assemble Mr. Potato Head *Toy Story Midway Mania! *Wheezy's Radioke Restaurants Shops Muppet Studios Attractions *Muppet Vision 3-D *The Muppet Show Live! *The Electric Mayhem Bus *The Great Gonzo's Cannon Coaster *Scooter's Ultimate Arcade *Kermit's Mansion *Kermit's Swamp Ride *Miss Piggy's House Restaurants *The Swedish Chef's Kitchen *Rizzo's Cheese Chez Shops ABC Studios Attractions *ABC Studios Tram Tour: Hosted by Skyler Samuels *Chloe King's Nine Lives 4-D *Switched at Birth Laboratory Restaurants *ABC Commissary Shops *ABC Studio Store *Chloe King's Fashion Shop Entertainment *Disney in Action Parade *Fantasmic! (nighttime castle show) Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts Category:Theme parks Category:Theme Park Resorts